Mauvais souvenirs
by LegMa
Summary: Un terrible accident se produit. Dans ces moments durs, seul le soutien et l'espoir peut aider.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut la compagnie ! Me voici de retour avec une autre fiction qui me turlupinait depuis longtemps ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi..._

**Auteur: **_Legma_

**Titre: **_Mauvais souvenir_

**Ship: **_Tiva mais pas poussé... en fait, y a surtout du Friendship dans cette fic ;) (avec tout les personnages !)_

**Résumé: **_Un terrible accident se produit. Dans ces moments durs, seul le soutien et l'espoir peut aider. _

**Disclaimer: **_Seul l'idée de la fic et les personnages secondaires sont à moi ^^_

**Note de l'auteur: **_Cette fic est déjà entièrement écrite (comme toute les fics que je poste, en général... je ne poste jamais si c'est encore en cours d'écriture) et elle contient 5 chapitres ! J'remercie oyster27 pour m'avoir donné son avis ;) _

_J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ;)_

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Mauvais souvenirs**

- Qu'on m'apporte les pinces de désincarcération ! cria-t-on.

- Marc, protèges-le avec la couverture !

- C'est bon, je l'ai ! Attention à sa jambe…voilà ! Joe, approche la civière.

- Wow wow, STOP ! Des compresses, vite !

- V'là les pinces.

- Merci. J'ai besoin de toute urgence de sortir le gars de là, Fred !

- Attends un peu, elle fait une hémorragie ! Je ne peux pas la bouger sans lui compresser la plaie !... Attention… prêt ? Tirez ! Tu peu y aller, c'est bon.

- Ok, on y va ! Mets en route !

Un bruit de tôle compressée se fit entendre en même temps que du verre qui se brisait sous la pression. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte fut retirée et trois des pompiers qui prenaient en charge le jeune homme, extirpèrent celui-ci en faisant bien attention de maintenir la plaque de soutien derrière son dos et contre laquelle sa tête avait été attachée.

Quatre autres pompiers n'étaient pas en reste non plus avec la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient assurés que sa jambe soit parfaitement bien maintenue, ainsi que le reste de son corps, et avaient réussis à stopper l'hémorragie. Sans plus attendre, ils l'emmenèrent directement dans le camion où ils lui posèrent un masque à oxygène et une perfusion intraveineuse qu'un pompier tint en hauteur.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que ces pompiers s'activaient sur le lieu de l'accident. Au bout de ce temps, ils réussirent enfin à prendre en charge correctement les accidentés et partirent précipitamment à l'hôpital, au rythme fou des sirènes.

**oOoOooOoOo**

- Il n'a pas survécu.

- Très bien, merci docteur.

- J'vous en prie, dit-il avant de partir.

- Patron ?

Un homme essoufflé interpella de loin et avança rapidement sans se soucier du personnel qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- Ah, patron, vous voilà ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, souffla-t-il en s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Reprenez votre souffle, McGee.

Celui-ci obéit et se concentra quelques secondes sur sa respiration qu'il calma assez vite.

- Comment vont-ils ? reprit-il.

- Elle est en soin-intensifs, répondit-il la mine fermée. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Quant à lui, dit-il en se retournant vers la chambre, il n'est pas passé loin non plus, mais il s'en tire avec quelques contusions et une épaule démise.

- On peut aller le voir ?

- Oui.

Gibbs l'invita à passer devant et referma la porte derrière eux, une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce. McGee alla s'asseoir sur une chaise devant la fenêtre, laissant ainsi à l'ancien marine prendre le fauteuil qui reposait à côté du lit.

Ils regardèrent leur ami un moment sans rien dire, ni même échanger un regard. Avoir appris cette nouvelle et le voir ensuite allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, les avaient littéralement assommés. Quel sera leur état lorsqu'ils la verront ensuite…

- J'ai… j'ai prévenu le Directeur Vance sur la route, déclara soudain Tim d'une voix légèrement basse.

- Bien, merci. Répondit Gibbs sur la même mesure.

- Il va se charger de prévenir les autres…

- Ok.

- Patron…

- Oui ?

- On… on sait ce qui s'est passé ? J'veux dire, on sait comment s'est arrivé ?

- Tout ce qu'ils ont pu me dire c'est que leur voiture était encastrée dans une autre qui était sous un camion. Pour le pourquoi du comment, il faudra attendre le réveil de Tony.

McGee acquiesça silencieusement et s'adossa plus à la chaise en ne quittant pas des yeux son collègue et ami.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ne tenant plus sur son fauteuil, Gibbs était descendu à la cafétéria du bâtiment et en avait profité pour aller prendre des nouvelles de son autre agent. Malheureusement, celles-ci furent loin de ses espérances… Il revint quelques instants après dans la chambre de DiNozzo, deux gobelets dans les mains.

- Toujours pas réveillé ? demanda-t-il en tendant un café à McGee

- Non… Merci, dit-il en le lui prenant.

- Ça ne devrait plus être long, maintenant.

- On est habitué à ses retards, sourit le jeune agent.

Gibbs sourit également à cette remarque. Un peu de détente ne pouvait pas faire de mal en cette journée grise… La discussion ne s'attarda pas plus, et ils burent leur café patiemment.

Les questions fusaient dans leurs têtes, mais restaient pour l'instant sans réponse, à leur plus grand désarroi. La fatigue commençait également à se faire sentir, malgré la caféine ingurgitée. Mais que faire contre l'impatience et cette angoisse grandissante ?

On frappa alors un coup à la porte et les deux agents virent entrer Leon, Ducky et Abby à leur suite qui se dirigea prestement vers Gibbs en jetant de rapides coup d'œil à Tony.

- Comment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où est Ziva ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? Gibbs, réponds-moi ! Est-ce qu'elle est…

- Calmes-toi Abby, lui ordonna-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Mais comment veux-tu que j'reste calme ? dit-elle en se détachant de son étreinte. Giiibs, ils ont eu un terrible accident. Tony est là, totalement inconscient avec … le bras en écharpe et quelques bleus sur son visage, dieu merci il n'a que ça. Parce qu'il n'a que ça, pas vrai ? Et Ziva est je ne sais où, dit-elle en examinant la pièce rapidement, probablement dans un état hyper critique où elle aurait bien besoin de ses amis pour tenir, mais non, nous on reste là parce qu'on est au courant de rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut que je m'asseye !

Elle poussa gentiment Gibbs et prit place sur le siège qu'il occupait auparavant, tout en faisant aller ses mains les unes contre les autres, tandis que ses jambes se mirent à bouger toutes seules.

La réaction de la jeune femme représentait à elle seule, ce que ressentaient les quatre hommes. Toute fois, Ducky se permit de demander plus de détails à Jethro et celui-ci leur fit part de ce qu'il savait.

Après être restés un moment avec l'Italien qui dormait toujours, le Directeur leur avait ordonné de rentrer chez eux, la journée commençant à prendre congé pour laisser place à la nuit. A contre cœur, ils quittèrent l'hôpital, les infirmières ne leur donnant pas, de toute manière, plus le choix de décision. Seul Gibbs s'était octroyé le droit de rester, se moquant totalement des dires du personnel de soins. Comme il l'avait si bien fait comprendre, il était hors de questions qu'il laisse ses agents cette nuit et encore moins, s'il n'avait pas la certitude que l'Agent David soit sortit d'affaires. Et de ce fait, il avait insisté pour qu'il soit mis immédiatement au courant dès qu'il se passait quelque chose avec elle.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Pas trop inquiétant ? ^^ **_

_**En tout cas, je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos réactions ;)**_

_**J'vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite =)**_

_**Bisous et bonne journée ! Attention au coups de soleil ^^ **_

_**Legma.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! En ce si merveilleux dimanche, je vous poste le chapitre 2 de cette fic =) Petite précision, les passages en italique sont des flashback ;)_

**Aureliascot : **_merci la miss pour ta review ! Ravie que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous pour me lire ^^ _

**Titefofole : **_(tiens, ça aurait très bien pu être mon pseudo xD) Ravie que ce début t'ait plu et que mon style te plaise =) J'espère que la suite te plaira également =) Pour ce qui est du ''Il n'a pas survécu'' ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu auras la réponse ^^ _

_Très bonne lecture à tous ! _

**oOoOooOoOo**

Vers 22h, un médecin entra doucement dans la chambre de l'Agent DiNozzo. Il trouva alors, assis près de celui-ci, Gibbs.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ? dit-il en se levant.

- Docteur Hillian. Je suis en charge de Mlle David, annonça-t-il en saluant de la tête.

- Elle va mieux ?

- Elle a fait un choc cardiogénique et nous avons dû l'opérer une seconde fois pour lui poser un ballon de contre-pulsion intra-aortique. C'est un dispositif temporaire qui va soutenir le muscle cardiaque en diminuant le besoin en oxygène du cœur, en améliorant le débit cardiaque et la perfusion coronaire du cœur.

- En clair ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Si au-delà de 48h le corps en a encore besoin, les risques de complications peuvent être les infections, la rupture aortique et… l'anémie hémolytique. L'accident qu'elle a eu a été vraiment brutal. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y ait des possibilités de coma.

L'ancien marine se passa les mains sur le visage et expira fortement. Cette journée était un véritable cauchemar éveillé ! Face à lui, le médecin était désolé de lui apprendre tout cela… Mais il devait faire son travail, et la jeune femme restait un patient parmi tant d'autres. Il lui annonça enfin qu'il pourra aller la voir d'ici une heure ou deux. Gibbs le gratifia d'un pâle sourire, le suivit du regard lorsqu'il prit congé et alla se placer devant la fenêtre.

Les mains dans les poches, il laissa ses yeux se perdre sur la vue qui s'étalait devant lui. Il ne s'avait plus quoi penser. Ni comment se comporter. Pour la première depuis bien longtemps, il avait peur. Peur de perdre un autre agent. Peur d'apprendre qu'elle restera dans le coma. Peur de devoir continuer à vivre avec ça, sans pouvoir réellement réussir à s'en remettre. Peur de ne pas réussir à soutenir Tony dans ce dur moment si jamais elle ne restait pas de ce monde. Peur… Il avait si peur ! Et malgré tout il devait rester optimiste ! Ziva n'était pas encore partie. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça !

Un éternuement le sortit de ses pensées et le fit se retourner rapidement.

- Aïïïïe, gémit Atchoum.

- Tony, souffla Gibbs en se dirigea vers lui. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je crois bien que je me suis déplacé l'épaule en éternuant. Tu crois que c'est possible ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore un peu endormie en tournant la tête vers son patron.

- Non, sourit celui-ci. Tu as mal ailleurs ?

- La tête… j'ai mal à la tête. Et… Gibbs ? s'exclama-t-il d'un coup en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'Italien posa ses yeux sur chaque coin de la pièce ainsi que sur son bras maintenu, et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il ahurit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'espérais que tu puisses me le dire…

- Qui « vous » ? s'enquit-il une fois de plus sans faire attention à la phrase précédente.

- Ziva et toi, annonça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne te souviens pas de l'accident ?

- Non…non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Ziva ? Elle… Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?

- Reste calme, tu veux ! ordonna-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule valide et en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Gibbs ! Ziva…

Leroy le regarda un moment sans rien dire. A cet instant, il pouvait voir tant de supplication et d'angoisse dans le regard de son agent qu'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de le mettre au parfum. Mais c'était Tony, et il ne le laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut.

- Elle… elle est plus mal en point que toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Jambe droite cassée, blessure au ventre qui cicatrisera assez vite et… Les médecins pensent qu'elle pourra plonger dans le coma mais, rassures-toi, ce n'est qu'en dernier recours.

Tony semblait sous le choc. Il avait bu chaque parole de son supérieur et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer sa coéquipière avec toutes ces choses. La vision lui était affreuse. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussi vite espérant se réveiller chez lui, mais rien n'y fit. Il mit sa tête droite et posa ses yeux sur le plafond.

- On peut la voir ?

- Plus tard…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla l'Italien après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment plus ?

- Je… non, grimaça-t-il en fermant fortement les yeux. On était partit interroger la femme du Lieutenant…

_- Tu me laisses parler ! _

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je sais très bien que tu vas lui refaire ton numéro de charme et résultat, on retournera voir Gibbs avec aucune info supplémentaire ! _

_- Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, souffla-t-il en frappant à la porte. Tu sais très bien que personne ne peut me résister. Même si je ne fais rien, finit-il en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. _

_Celle-ci lui grimaça et se retourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. _

_- Oui ?_

_- Bonjour Madame Hocq. Nous aurions d'autres questions à vous poser… _

- On y est resté une bonne demi-heure, avoua-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez appris ?

- Ce qu'on se doutait. La femme du Lieutenant avait une liaison avec son beau-frère. Ça devait durer depuis un an… je crois.

Il se frotta les yeux grâce à sa main libre tout en soufflant.

- Ziva lui… elle lui a posé d'autres questions sur son beau-frère. Il n'était pas avec elle le soir du meurtre. Je… rhaaa. J'y vois plus rien ! râla-t-il en se claquant la paume de la main sur son front.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- J'ai un trou noir, Gibbs !

- Ça va revenir…

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? s'énerva-t-il en le regardant.

- Approche ! lui dit-il en faisant le signe avec la main.

DiNozzo souleva comme il put sa tête en se penchant vers Gibbs et il se vit recevoir un léger slap en l'espace d'un millième de seconde.

- Ne doutes plus de toi !

Son jeune agent le regarda alors se diriger vers la sortie.

- Tu ne veux plus me tenir compagnie ?

- Reposes-toi ! déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

L'Agent DiNozzo soupira lourdement et posa son regard sur la fenêtre. Comment réussir à se reposer après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Ils avaient eu un accident de voiture ; Ziva était dans un état critique et pour couronner le tout, il ne se souvenait de rien ! Impossible de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite, ni même comment l'accident s'était produit… Le néant.

**oOoOooOoOo**

- Hey !

- Oui, Monsieur ? dit-on en s'approchant.

- J'aurai besoin de parler au médecin qui s'occupe de mon agent.

- Le Docteur Patrick a fini son service. Je peux peut-être vous aider…

- Il ne se souvient pas de l'accident ni de ce qui s'est passé avant ça.

- C'est souvent le cas lorsqu'on a eu un trauma' crânien.

- Le médecin ne m'a pas parlé de traumatisme…

- Quel est le nom du patient ?

- DiNozzo !

L'infirmière de service regarda sur un des ordinateurs le dossier correspondant.

- Je lis ici qu'il a eu un traumatisme crânien suite aux blessures sur son visage. Ce qui explique bien sa perte de mémoire. Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est passager, sourit-elle.

- Dans combien de temps ça se remettra ?

- Eh bien, généralement il faut attendre quelques heures… Ensuite, tout dépend du patient et du choc émotionnel.

- Très bien, merci.

- J'vous en prie.

Il la laissa retourner à ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'il ne l'interpelle, puis partit au bout du couloir où trônait un distributeur. Il sortit un billet de son portefeuille, appuya sur les touches, puis récupéra sa commande. Tout en ouvrant son paquet de gaufres, il alla s'asseoir sur un siège et s'autorisa quelques minutes de repos en étendant ses jambes. Alors qu'il allait croquer un bout, il balança le paquet sur le siège voisin, se redressa en s'essayant correctement puis posa ses coudes sur ses genoux tout en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Un énième soupir transperça le silence qui régnait à l'étage.

Perte de mémoire… Choc émotif… Il ne cessait de se repasser ces symptômes en tête. Mais comment allait-il faire ? Comment Tony allait réussir à se souvenir des événements s'il était atteint par ce stupide accident ? D'autant plus maintenant qu'il savait pour Ziva… A moins que ça fasse effet inverse, finit-il par penser. Peut-être que voir Ziva dans son état agirait comme un électrochoc et que tout lui reviendrait ! Ou alors ça ne ferait qu'empirer…

Il souffla une fois de plus. Tout ceci devenait épuisant. Alors qu'il s'appuya contre le dossier du siège, il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête et fut à moitié surpris de voir l'Italien plantait en plein milieu du couloir, un peignoir bleu marine recouvrant sa tenue médical et la mine complètement déconfite.

- J't'avais dit de te reposer, DiNozzo, dit-il d'un ton calme.

- J'veux la voir, Boss…

Jethro se leva doucement en reprenant ses gaufres.

- Il est trop tôt !

- Alors juste derrière la vitre. Gibbs, j'ai besoin de la voir, le supplia-t-il du regard.

- Tu te sens vraiment prêt ? s'assura-t-il en se mettant devant lui.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant en ne quittant pas des yeux son supérieur. Prêt à quoi ? A la voir probablement toute défigurée ? Bien sûr que non il ne l'était pas ! Mais il avait besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Il sentait un vide en lui qu'il devait remplir et il savait qu'en voyant la jeune femme, il y réussirait.

- Oui, souffla-t-il avec détermination.

Gibbs hocha la tête sur le côté signe d'approbation, malgré ce qu'il pensait, puis il s'écarta en lui montrant le chemin menant aux ascenseurs et ils s'y rendirent doucement, l'Italien ayant un peu de mal à marcher correctement.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^_^ _**

**_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font bien plaisir ! =) et merci de me lire._**

**_A la semaine prochaine, _**

**_Bisous._**

**_Legma._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ça va bien =) **_

_**Allez, comme on est dimanche, je poste le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Ça apportera des réponses à certaines de vos questions ) **_

_**Merci à Charlie888 et lekabelle de m'avoir ajoutée dans leurs alertes et merci à chou05 pour sa review. Ravie de te retrouver et de savoir que la fic te plaise =)**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**oOoOooOoOo**

Après avoir demandé la chambre de la jeune femme, une infirmière les accompagna jusqu'à celle-ci et les invita poliment à rester derrière la vitre le temps qu'on finisse de lui administrer les derniers soins.

Obéissant, ils regardèrent par celle-ci et réussirent à voir à travers le store ouvert, une infirmière qui ajustait la couverture et une autre qui empêchait aux deux hommes d'apercevoir le visage de leur collègue. Au bout de deux-trois minutes de patience interminable, ils la virent enfin. La surprise fut grande pour eux deux, mais elle le fut plus pour l'Agent DiNozzo qui devint blanc comme un linge.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Gibbs.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de fil sur elle, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

- C'est… nécessaire, dit-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour surveiller son cœur…

- Je pensais qu'elle n'avait qu'une jambe cassée et une blessure au ventre, annonça-t-il sèchement en serrant la mâchoire.

- Hey !

Tony le regarda rapidement du coin de l'œil puis radoucit son visage pour y ramener la tristesse.

- Elle a eu un choc cardio' et ils ont dû lui mettre un…ballon, pour réguler les mouvements de son cœur.

- Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

- Pas si elle en a encore besoin d'ici 48h.

- Ok, dit-il avant de renifler discrètement.

Seulement cela ne passa pas inaperçu à l'oreille de Gibbs, et celui-ci comprit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son agent. D'un geste amical, il tapota un peu sur son dos avant d'aller lui attraper l'arrière de la nuque.

- Ça va aller… elle va s'en sortir, assura-t-il doucement.

- Ton instinct ?

- L'espoir !

L'Italien ne répliqua pas mais comprit le message. Il devait se montrer confiant et rester fort. Ne serait-ce pour elle…

_- J'ai besoin de toi, sur ce coup là, Tony ! _

_- Je te suis ! _

Le jeune homme exprima un petit rire, ce qui intrigua son patron.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, souri-t-il. Je repensais à la fois où elle avait besoin de mes services… Elle voulait que je me fasse passer pour un gay afin que son petit ami bi' ait le coup de foudre sur moi et qu'elle puisse s'en débarrasser.

- Et tu as accepté ? rit-il légèrement.

- Bien sûr ! ça voulait dire que ma beauté est telle qu'elle plait aussi aux hommes, s'exclama-t-il.

Gibbs secoua la tête. Cet homme restera toujours le même…

- Mais là je ne peux rien faire pour elle, reprit-il en perdant tout sourire ce qui fit également changer l'expression de Jethro. Je lui ai toujours dit que sa conduite finirait par nous tuer !

- Elle n'est pas morte.

- Pour l'instant ! cracha-t-il en le défiant du regard. On aurait pu y rester et… arg !

Il ferma brusquement ses yeux et plaqua sa main contre son front.

- Tony ? s'inquiéta Gibbs en lui attrapant le bras.

- …_moi, Tony ! _

_La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son coéquipier à côté d'elle avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route. _

_- Tu as raison, Ziva ! _

_- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle étonnée de le voir capituler._

_- Noooon ! _

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa mine colérique et la voiture accéléra légèrement. Il n'avouerait jamais mais elle savait que c'était grâce à elle s'ils savaient qui était le coupable. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à lui mettre la main dessus… _

- Tony !

Le concerné ouvrit brusquement les yeux et afficha une mine effarée.

- Viens t'asseoir !

Il l'emmena dans la chambre de la jeune femme et le fit asseoir sur la chaise placée à côté du lit.

- L'autoroute…

- Quoi ?

- On était sur l'autoroute… On repartait à l'agence te prévenir qu'on avait trouvé le meurtrier…

Un mal de tête carabiné le fit gémir de douleur. Des brides de la journée lui revenaient mais il avait encore du mal à parfaitement discerner ce qui l'entourait et à savoir réellement où se trouvait Ziva étant donné qu'il ne voyait que sa tête et quelques parties du visage en gros plan.

- C'est confus, Gibbs…

- Tu veux remonter dans ta chambre ?

- Non ! dit-il précipitamment. Je…j'veux rester là.

- D'accord. Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau, prévint-il avant de sortir.

L'Italien ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il venait de dire et tourna lentement la tête vers le lit. D'un coup, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce, juste à côté de la jeune femme.

Ça lui faisait si bizarre de la voir ainsi… Elle paraissait tellement paisible. Et pourtant, qui sait ce qu'elle vivait à l'intérieur ? Avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle entendait quand on lui parlait ? Est-ce qu'elle sentait lorsqu'on la touchait ?

A cette dernière réflexion, le jeune homme sembla gêné. Il scruta alors un moment la main inerte de son amie. Et si elle n'en avait pas conscience ?

Il tendit son bras vers elle et posa délicatement sa main dessus. Un frisson le transperça tant la peau de la jeune femme était froide. Il serra alors sa prise et fit glisser son regard vers son visage. Aucune réaction. C'était une évidence. Mais il s'était dit que…peut-être… si ça avait lui elle… elle l'aurait su.

_- Bon, très bien, je dirais à Gibbs que c'est grâce à tes talents de séducteur ! se moqua-t-elle. _

_Vexé, le jeune homme tourna sa tête. Il rencontra alors, dans la voiture roulant à leur hauteur, le beau-frère de la femme du Lieutenant. _

_- Oh, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire ça, sourit-il._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._

_- Parce que v'là notre gars, dit-il en abaissant sa vitre, fier de lui._

_Intrigué par ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, le gars en question tourna sa tête et eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre un « NCIS, rangez-vous sur le côté ! » assez fort pour couvrir le son des autres voitures._

_- Tu es malade Tony, il va… s'enfuir, souffla-t-elle en voyant qu'il faisait exactement ce dont elle se doutait. Super ! Il ne reste plus qu'à le pourchasser ! grogna-t-elle. _

_Le compteur grimpa alors de plus en plus, passant de 90 à 145km/h afin de ne pas perdre le fugitif. Accompagnée des klaxons qui retentissaient, la voiture zigzagua entre les autres moyens de transports, n'hésitant pas à doubler par la droite s'il le fallait. _

Gobelet en plastique à la main, Gibbs s'arrêta en entrant dans la chambre lorsqu'il vit l'Agent DiNozzo accrochait à la main de la jeune femme et en fermant une fois de plus, les yeux. Il se douta alors qu'il avait un autre souvenir, mais se dit qu'il devait être plus douloureux en voyant les plissures au niveau de ses yeux.

_- Tu peux être sûr que si jamais il arrive à s'échapper, je dirais à Gibbs que c'est à TOI qu'on le doit ! s'énerva-t-elle. _

_- On l'aura avant, fais-moi confiance !_

_Un énième bruit de klaxon se fit entendre suite à la course poursuite qu'effectuaient les deux voitures. _

_- Rha, mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Tu lui as donné des cours de conduite ou quoi ? _

_Pour toute réponse il eut droit au regard assassin de la jeune femme. La situation était déjà explosive, il valait mieux ne pas attiser les foudres. _

_- Il va…_

_- Tony, attention ! hurla-t-elle._

L'Italien sursauta sur la chaise et lâcha brusquement la main de Ziva, complètement paniqué. Voyant cela, Gibbs se rua sur lui et le força à le regarder.

- DiNozzo !

- C'est moi… c'est moi, Gibbs !

- Calmes-toi.

- J'étais au volant, souffla-t-il effrayé. Ce n'est pas elle qui conduisait, c'est moi !

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers la jeune femme en se levant tandis que Gibbs l'accompagna dans son mouvement.

- C'est d'ma faute… Merde… Gibbs, s'exclama-t-il. C'est…

Il porta sa main à sa bouche. A la surprise générale, Jethro vit les yeux de son agent se remplir de larmes, avant qu'elles ne commencent à perler aux bords de ceux-ci.

- Chut, respire doucement.

Comme il l'aurait fait à son propre enfant, il le prit dans ses bras. Situation étrange pour les deux hommes, mais qu'importait ! Il lui fallait un soutien immédiat, pas une simple main posée sur l'épaule !

De lui-même, l'Italien rompit le contact après avoir versé quelques larmes silencieuses mélangées à des paroles incompréhensibles, et respira fortement en séchant ses joues.

- Merci, Patron.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui ! 'Faut juste que je me fasse à la réalité.

Il lui sourit mais ça n'avait rien de joyeux. Juste une pâle copie pour se donner du courage et accepter les faits. Tristement, il regarda son amie. Savoir qu'elle se trouvait dans ce lit à cause de lui était beaucoup plus difficile à l'accepté. Mais tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette poursuite.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Qui ça ?

- Evan Hocq ! Le meurtrier ! L'amant de Madame Hocq ! L'enfoiré qui nous a obligé à le pourchasser sur l'autoroute et qui a contribué à l'accident ! Où est-il ? s'énerva-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde, Gibbs comprit comment l'accident avait eu lieu et qui était l'autre personne dans la voiture sous le camion.

- Il est mort sur le coup, lui répondit-il en se rappelant des dires du médecin.

Le visage de l'Italien changea alors d'expression, passant de la colère au soulagement, et sa respiration se calma au fur et à mesure.

- Bien ! C'est… c'est bien !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on aimerait que les enquêtes soient résolues, pourtant. Murmura-t-il.

- A qui le dis-tu…

Dans un silence évangélique, ils restèrent à côté du lit et observèrent leur amie, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Verdict ? ^^ Pas trop déçue de cette révélation ? Pour une fois que c'est pas à cause de la conduite de Ziva... ^^ **_

_**La suite et fin arrivera comme d'hab', dimanche prochain. En attendant, merci de me lire et bonne journée =)**_

_**Gros bisous **_

_**Legma.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien... C'est dingue comme la semaine a passé de mon côté ! On est déjà dimanche ! C'est trop injuste... enfin, ça dépend pour qui ^^ Car là vous allez avoir droit à une petite suite =) Et ce n'est pas la fin comme j'ai pu le dire dans le chapitre précédent ** boulet ** ^^' Bref ! **

**Merci à Supergirl971 et Gwell de m'avoir mise dans leurs alertes. Au plaisir de vous lire ;) **

**chou05: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu =) Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien les souvenirs qui reviennent d'un coup ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant =) **

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

**oOoOooOoOo**

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ?

- Calmes-toi, Abby. Il est peut-être parti faire un tour dehors, proposa Tim en venant ainsi au secours de l'infirmière.

La jeune femme le regarda en faisant mine de réfléchir tout en croisant ses bras.

- Dehors ? McGee, il _pleut_ dehors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire _dehors_ ! finit-elle en lui donnant un coup de point sur l'épaule.

- C'est vrai, McStupide, pourquoi irais-je me mouiller dehors ?

- Aaaaaanh, Tonyyyyyy !

La laborantine couru comme elle put avec ses semelles compensées et se jeta sur l'Italien en l'attrapant au cou.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Doucement Abby, gémit-il.

- Oh, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en le laissant enfin respirer. Comment vas-tu ?

- Eh bien, les calmants avaient commencé à faire effet, se plaignit-il en portant sa main sur son épaule. Mais sinon, ça peut aller, lui sourit-il afin de la rassurer.

- Content de te voir sur pied, Tony !

- Merci, Tim.

Tim ? C'était la première fois que son ami l'appelait comme ça. Sans pour autant en faire la remarque, il lui sourit amicalement. Il comprit alors que Tony n'allait pas si bien qu'il le prétendait. Le contraire l'aurait étonné, d'ailleurs.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur, avoua Abby en faisant une moue triste. Tu as des nouvelles de Ziva ?

- Euh… Oui, elle va… comme-ci comme-ça. Le jargon médical, vous me connaissez, je n'ai jamais réussi à le retenir, sourit-il tristement.

Ils lui répondirent par un même sourire. La voix de leur ami laissait transparaitre toute sa peine qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à déceler véritablement son état.

- J'allais la voir, vous m'accompagnez ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- Quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir ? demanda Abby alors qu'ils se rendirent à l'ascenseur.

- Euh, j'n'en sais rien, souffla-t-il. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, tu sais.

- Oui, je comprends, dit-elle gênée.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Ziva où ils y entrèrent silencieusement. McGee et Abby s'avancèrent d'un même pas vers le lit tandis que Tony resta à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas s'interposer dans leur ''retrouvaille''.

- Est-ce qu'elle a mal ? s'inquiéta la laborantine.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, Abby. Consola Tim en lui prenant la main.

- C'est vrai, Tony ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Oui, sourit-il en la rejoignant.

Elle reposa son regard sur Ziva puis fit sa tête de chien battu.

- Et bien, moi, j'ai mal pour elle…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant. Leur petite gothique préférée ne changera jamais.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Abby se proposa d'aller chercher des boissons. Tony, assit sur la chaise, la laissa faire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ces lieux. D'ailleurs, qui l'était ?

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il regarda Tim plusieurs fois avant de rester sur son bras en écharpe.

- C'est ma faute, McGee, souffla-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- C'était moi derrière le volant. J'ai préféré attendre qu'Abby soit partit pour te le dire, avoua-t-il honteusement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es le seul responsable ?

- Et bien, peut-être parce que j'ai joué au plus malin en demandant au coupable de se ranger sur le côté, qu'il a accéléré et que je n'avais plus d'autres solutions que de le suivre si on ne voulait pas le perdre ?

- Tony…

- J'ai été un imbécile du début à la fin, McGee ! dit-il en se levant. Même Palmer aurait réfléchi avant de dire une connerie pareille !

- Ok, tu as provoqué cette chasse, mais tu n'as pas délibérément foncé dans cette voiture ! Si ? déclara Tim en se détachant de la fenêtre.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, chacun se trouvant à un côté du lit. La mâchoire de l'italien se crispa d'un coup lorsque les images de l'accident lui revinrent.

- J'aurai dû l'éviter, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Arrêtes, soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'étais pas là !

- Alors expliques-moi ! s'emporta-t-il. Comment s'est arrivé, Tony ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas évité ? Hein ?

- J'ai…

Il s'arrêta un moment, troublé par le ton dur qu'employait son ami.

- J'avais accéléré un peu plus pour le rattraper, reprit-il en posa ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme. J'étais à ça de l'avoir, quand… Ziva a hurlé. Un camion s'est déporté et la voiture qu'on suivait s'est encastrée dedans. J'ai freiné comme un malade. La voiture est partie dans tous les sens, je…j'n'arrivais plus à la contrôler, McGee, raconta-t-il en levant ses yeux embués de l'armes. Et après… après... regardes dans l'état que je l'ai mise, pleura-t-il au-dessus du corps de celle-ci.

- Ooooh, ne dis pas ça, Tony.

Il se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva en quelques secondes dans les bras d'une Abby qui avait déposé ses boissons sur la chaise et qui n'avait raté aucun passage du récit.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne n'aurait pu l'éviter ! Même pas Gibbs, continua-t-elle alors que ses larmes se mêlaient à celles de l'italien. S'il-te-plait, ne t'en veux pas ! Ziva ne t'en voudra pas, crois-moi.

- Mais c'est trop dur, sanglota-t-il.

- On est là pour t'aider.

- Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Elle… Merde, c'est de Ziva qu'on parle ! dit-il en se détachant de la jeune femme.

- Elle va s'en sortir ! lui assura Tim en les rejoignant. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser le contraire !

Il le prévint du doigt avant de se radoucir et de lui agripper son épaule valide. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état ! Et il ne pensait pas le voir un jour… C'est là qu'il eu la confirmation que le grand Anthony DiNozzo n'était pas un homme insensible et qu'il tenait énormément à Ziva. Peut-être même plus de ce qu'il s'était permis d'imaginer entre Tommy et Lisa.

L'Italien essaya de se reprendre comme il put, jugeant qu'il s'était déjà trop montré émotif en quelques heures. Une fois son visage détrempé, il respira un bon coup avant de sourire à Abby et de lui sécher également ses joues.

- On devrait aller manger un morceau, dit McGee devant cette scène. Ça ne sert à rien de rester enfermer tout l'après-midi ici.

- T'as raison, McGourmand. Allons-y, sourit-il.

En temps normal, Timothy n'aurait pas été d'accord avec son surnom du moment, mais là, il appréciait de voir que son ami ait repris le dessus. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller se remplir le ventre à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre qui répond à vos questions concernant l'accident. J'espère que ça vous a plu... **_

_**En tout cas, merci d'être toujours présent pour me lire =) **_

_**A la semaine prochaine, pour la fin cette fois ^^ **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien… Comme vous le savez, le dimanche c'est postage de suite et voici sans plus attendre le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas… **

**Chou05 : **Merci beaucoup =) Contente de recevoir tes reviews ;) La hâte peut passer maintenant, voici la fin ^^

**Ziva-Tony-NCIS :** Hey, salut la miss ! =) ! Ravie de te voir parmi nous ^^ et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, c'est vrai que le Tiva n'est pas poussé, je tiens à rester dans l'esprit de la série (même si j'ai des fics où c'est plus poussé lol) alors contente que ça te plaise également =) Pour ce qui est de savoir si Ziva va survivre, il faudra lire ce dernier chapitre ^^ Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle sera toujours là à ton retour de vacances et je la mettrais aussi sur le blog ;)

**Encore merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci ! **

**Très bonne lecture =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Durant ce temps, Gibbs était retourné à l'agence, après être passé chez lui, dans la matinée, pour se changer. Sachant très bien que le Directeur Vance voudrait des nouvelles des deux agents, il se rendit dans son bureau, sans prendre la peine de frapper, bien sûr.

- Agent Gibbs, s'exclama-t-il en raccrochant le téléphone. Toujours là au bon moment. J'vais finir par croire Mlle Sciuto, finit-il dans un sourire.

Leroy sourit, amusé de cette référence, et se plaça devant le bureau.

- Alors, comment vont-ils ? reprit-il sérieusement.

- Tony s'est enfin réveillé. Quand je l'ai quitté, il allait comme on peut aller après ce genre d'accident.

- Il tient le coup ?

- C'est dur, Leon ! C'est lui qui conduisait…

- Je vois, souffla-t-il. Et qu'en est-il de David ?

- Aucun changement. J'y retourne après.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, tiens moi au courant que je puisse également tenir informer Eli.

- C'était lui, au téléphone ?

- En effet ! Inutile de te dire qu'il était très peiné de recevoir une telle nouvelle.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus difficile à accepter quand ça ne vient pas de vos propres actes ! ironisa-t-il.

Vance comprit parfaitement ce double sens, Eli n'ayant pas hésité à éliminer sa fille à maintes reprises pour le bien du Mossad, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et laissa sortir Gibbs de son bureau.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Gibbs se retrouva nez à nez avec Ducky vêtu de son long jacket et de son chapeau, prêt à affronter la pluie.

- Tu es de sortie, Ducky ? demanda Gibbs en entrant.

- Je pense que je me rends au même endroit que toi, Gibbs.

- Tu viens au Mexique ? s'exclama-t-il faussement étonné.

Face au regard que lui lança le légiste, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis appuya sur le bouton pour descendre.

- On prend ma voiture, déclara-t-il alors en sachant très bien que Ducky se rendait aussi à l'hôpital.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, dans les environs de 14h, ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de Tony. Par chance, ils les trouvèrent, Abby, McGee et Tony, assis sur le lit.

- Tiens, de la visite, sourit Tony. Salut Ducky !

- Comment te sens-tu, Anthony ? s'enquit celui-ci en s'approchant de lui.

- On vient de nous prévenir que Ziva avait été emmené au bloc pour lui retirer son ballon, s'empressa-t-il de dire en regardant tour à tour le légiste et Gibbs.

- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, le rassura son patron face à sa mine inquiète. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a plus de soucis au niveau du cœur. Ils vous ont dit autres choses ?

- Que ça prendrait du temps avant qu'elle se réveille…

- Et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous assurer pour le coma, finit Tim.

Un ange passa entre eux alors qu'ils se regardaient tous. Chacun pouvait lire le doute et l'inquiétude dans l'autre, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas baisser les bras. Ziva avait réussi à tenir au bout de deux opérations, elle tiendra à celle-ci ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, déclara soudain Gibbs en retirant sa veste. Café ?

Abby, Tony et Tim s'écartèrent et laissèrent entrevoir un plateau avec plusieurs gobelets vide, preuve qu'ils avaient déjà un fort taux de caféine dans le sang. Comprenant le message, Gibbs sourit puis les abandonna le temps d'aller se chercher le fameux breuvage.

Les minutes passèrent se concrétisant en heures interminables. La pluie avait cessé laissant apparaître de légers rayons de soleil. Peut-être un signe, comme l'avait espéré Abby. Un signe d'espoir. Le signe qui annoncerait que Ziva est tirée d'affaires et qu'elle sortira très vite des bras de Morphée. Mais tous savaient très bien qu'il fallait plus que ce signe pour avoir le soulagement…

Vers six heures du soir, alors que la bande d'ami était restée dans la chambre de l'Agent DiNozzo à patienter comme ils pouvaient, deux coups à la porte se firent entendre et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un bel homme de type hispanique.

- Oh, dites-moi, il y a du monde ici, remarqua-t-il en s'avança.

- Docteur Hillian, salua Gibbs.

- Le médecin de Ziva, murmura Tony à l'attention de Ducky qui se demandait qui était cet homme.

- Alors ?

Le médecin regarda longuement Gibbs et n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait sachant pertinemment que la seule préoccupation de ces personnes était de savoir comment allait leur amie.

- Et bien… je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, s'excusa-t-il, mais il a fallut placer votre agent dans…

- Le coma ? s'inquiéta soudain Tony.

- Non ! rassura-t-il. La placer en salle de réveil, sourit-il.

Devant l'air ébahit qu'ils arboraient et leur silence, le Docteur Hillian s'inquiéta alors, se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris.

- Mlle David s'est réveillée il y a une petite heure, insista-t-il. L'opération s'est très bien passée. J'dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se battre autant pour survivre.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, s'exclama d'un coup Abby en levant les bras en l'air avant de se jeter sur le médecin. Merci ! Merci Docteur !

- J'vous en prie, rit-il un peu gêné.

Réalisant enfin la bonne nouvelle, les autres amis affichèrent des sourires grandioses, Ducky claquant ses mains une fois et les agitant ensuite comme pour remercier un être suprême. Ils pouvaient enfin se montrer soulagés… Leur collègue et amie était enfin sortie d'affaire.

- Il n'y a plus rien à craindre ? demanda tout de même Tony.

- Mis à part une forte fatigue pendant quelques jours, Mlle David pourra sortir dans une semaine.

- Génial, s'exclama Tim.

- Cela dit, il faudra qu'elle se ménage, prévint-il.

- On y veillera, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Bon, on peut aller la voir ? s'impatienta Abby.

- Chambre 326, sourit Hillian.

Tous se ruèrent vers la porte de la chambre, plus pressés les uns que les autres à aller la retrouver.

- Hépepep ! les arrêta le médecin d'un signe de main. Je n'veux pas vous voir tous à la fois dans sa chambre…

S'étant arrêtés dans leur élan, ils se regardèrent à ces paroles puis se sourirent. Bien sûr que non, ils n'allaient pas tous rentrer dans la pièce… Voyons !

**oOoOooOoOo**

- Je repasserai tout à l'heure apporter votre repas.

- Merci.

L'infirmière sortie en fermant la porte, laissant Ziva se reposer. Après trois opérations, son corps avait énormément besoin de repos, et son mental aussi. Seulement, elle savait que pour remonter celui-ci il lui fallait quelque chose de précis. La présence de ses amis.

Alors qu'elle se calla un peu plus dans son lit, elle entendit au loin des bruits de pas rapides et des brides de voix apparemment… joyeuses, se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Puis, plus rien ! Le calme plat jusqu'à entendre trois coups légers à la porte.

Tournant sa tête doucement vers celle-ci, elle vit alors entrer lentement, Abby… McGee… Ducky, Gibbs et Tony sur un même pas, se bousculant presque! Apparemment, aucun n'avait réussi à se décider de qui irait la voir en premier.

Face à cette scène, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, lequel se montra difficile à accentuer avec la fatigue.

- Salut, dit-elle faiblement.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à un câlin de la laborantine, un baiser du légiste qui avait fait le tour du lit, un franc sourire de l'ancien marine qui avait suivit les traces de Ducky et d'un autre baiser de la part de l'Agent McGee. Seul Tony n'avait pas plus avancé. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il avait eu si peur pour elle, se rejetant la faute de cet accident… Oh bien sûr, il était plus que ravie qu'elle soit en vie, mais…comment devait-il être par rapport aux événements précédents ? Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir comme ça et faire comme s'il n'avait pas été dans l'accident ! Comment le prendrait-elle ? Et d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle accepterait de le voir ? Continuera-t-elle à le considérer comme son ami ou bien lui en voudra-t-elle éternellement ?

Avant même de sombrer complètement dans la mélancolie, l'Italien croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui le fixait depuis deux minutes au moins. Personne n'osait parler tant la situation était complexe.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent quelques secondes, la respiration du jeune homme s'accélérant tandis que la tristesse et la désolation se peignaient sur son visage. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme lui tendit sa main en souriant aimablement.

Surpris mais rassuré par ce geste, Tony approcha du lit et accepta sa main, la serrant dans la sienne avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front, sous les yeux appréciateur de leurs collègues.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ziva une fois qu'il s'était un peu reculé.

- Hm, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, rit-il légèrement.

Puis, il la regarda sérieusement non sans quitter sa main.

- Je… j'suis vraiment désolé, Ziva, murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas… le plus important c'est qu'on soit encore là, le rassura-t-elle.

- Ziva a raison, Tony! intervint Gibbs. Content que tu ailles mieux, sourit-il enfin à celle-ci.

L'Israélienne le remercia d'un énième sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à être content. Les autres aussi l'étaient. D'ailleurs, Abby retrouva immédiatement la joie de vivre et ne se priva pas pour le montrer.

- Demain je viendrai avec des feutres et on décorera ton plâtre ! s'extasia-t-elle. Ce sera génial, tu verras !

Des éclats de rire parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du personnel qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

- Les visites ne finissent pas à 19h, en principe ? s'interrogea une infirmière.

- En principe, dit une collègue. Mais le Docteur Hillian a fait la demande personnellement pour qu'elle dure plus longtemps pour ce patient.

- Je vois. Et il a aussi autorisé le fait qu'ils soient plus de trois dans la chambre ?

- Ah, ça je ne pense pas !

- La famille, intervint une autre infirmière, vous savez c'que c'est les filles…

Oh oui, elles le savaient. Et même si elles n'en avaient qu'une vague idée, il leur suffisait d'aller faire un tour dans cette chambre pour le découvrir.

L'amour qui y régnait était si fort, qu'il finirait par effacer ce que cette ''famille'' avait vécus. Car tout ceci deviendrait rapidement qu'un mauvais souvenir pour tout le monde, et les liens qui les unissent en sortiront plus fort.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**FIN**

_**Voili voilou ! C'est la fin de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu... Désolée si ce n'est pas le cas é_è **_

_**Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit trop guimauve à la fin... J'aime le tiva de cette façon ^^'**_

_**Merci énormément de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser vos impressions =)**_

_**A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ;) **_

_**Gros bisous et bonnes vacances si vous avez la chance d'y être =)**_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
